


Down For What You Want

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Grinding, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety Attack, friends helping friends, semi praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “You need someone to take you outta your mind. Maybe having another person will help? Give you something to focus on.” Liam sits next to him finally, hand low enough on Scott’s thigh to be appropriate but a warm presence of comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom, I'm here to bring kinky nonsense to you all <3 I love these dorks more than I likely should. I hope you enjoy!

“You look tense, man.”

“Observant.” Scott resisted the urge to snap, dragging in a long breath through his nose and letting it flow back out.

Liam’s footsteps come closer, the quiet mechanical whoosh of his door sliding shut following the soft noise of his entrance. He didn’t sit on the bed, thankfully, but paused near the end.

Hovering.

Concerned.

_Annoying._

“Did you need something?” Scott asks the floor, hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs, watching as his muscles jumped and twitched, impotently desperate for movement.

It was like this every damn time he got back from Nexus, back from diving into his dad’s memories. SAM didn’t allow for a panic attack, regulating his heart rate and breathing, even shutting down certain synapses so they didn’t pitch him down a dark path.

But he could do little about the muscle twitches and general shitty mood. Effectively, Scott was trapped with his body panicking while his mind carried on business as usual.

It was hell on Earth. And he didn’t even have a punching bag to work out his frustration. Drack had offered, of course, gruff and concerned, but Scott wasn’t eager to test his bone density against a Krogan shell just to work out his own bullshit. Usually he was lucky enough to be ignored as he cooled down in his room, the rest of the crew kindly looking the other way until he snapped out of it and went looking for company.

Apparently Liam had decided that was no longer an option for him.

“I need to know you’re okay.” Liam didn’t sound cross, sounded almost too calm--which only really served to piss Scott off further. “Not just as Pathfinder, but as Scott. We’ve been through some shit together, don’t know why you think I wouldn’t help with this.”

“There’s nothing you can do.” He’d said it to nearly everyone at this point, and it rang just as true for Liam as it did for Drack and Jaal and even Lexi.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

“What do you wanna do?” Scott pushes to his feet, blowing out a frustrated breath as he starts to circle around the perimeter of the room. “Spar? Watch movies? Play video games? Don’t you think if any of those would help, I would be doing that instead of _sitting_ here shaking out of my skin?!”

Liam watches him carefully, body staying still, arms crossed loosely over his chest. There is no derision in his face--no pity either, thank the stars--and he seems more contemplative than insulted by Scott’s snappy tone.

“I’m gonna cross a line here.” He says finally, carefully, voice level and even. “Have you tried getting off? Stress relief: most basic way to shake off energy.”

Scott scoffs, slamming to a stop across the room from Liam, and his all-too knowing gaze, and grits his teeth.

“Like I said, if I had found a way that worked, I wouldn’t be doing this. I can’t...I can’t when I get like this.” He waved a hand near his head. “Body responds, but I’m all twisted up here. Doesn’t work.”

“Need a hand?”

Scott’s honestly pretty proud of himself that he only sputters for a split second before speaking. Honestly, a year ago he’d have been much worse. As it is, burning cheeks and a stumbling stream of words isn’t bad in response to an offer like _that_.

“A-Are you outta your mind? Remember our chat, Mr. Not Into Guys? I’m--I’m not so hard up that I need some--some pity _fuck_ from a straight guy.”

Annoyingly, Liam doesn’t waver. Doesn’t stop staring at him, doesn’t get cagey or edgy or pissy with him.

It’s moments like this that Scott is reminded, rather abruptly, that Liam is trained in crisis response. For someone so reactive and excitable, he’s literally been trained how to be calm when others would panic.

“You’re right. Not into guys. Am into you though, as it turns out.” Liam shrugs, like he didn’t just drop a bomb into the center of the room. “Something about you, Scott, and I like it. Not in the habit of fighting what I like or trying to agonize over it. So don’t refuse on my account.”

“You can’t just...just decide you’re into cock because you like the person it’s attached to!” The distraction is good, his body is re-routing from impotent panic to actual thrumming excitement.

But the conversation topic is also sending warm tingles of excitement into his stomach and _that_ is not helpful at the current moment.

“Can decide whatever I please, I imagine. My body, my mind. But we’re supposed to be talking about yours.”

“I don’t…” The fight goes out of him suddenly, and Scott trudges to flop down on the bed.

He feels a bit exposed, feet planted on the floor and body stretched on the mattress, but it’s good--in a way. The stretch unwinds him, uncoils the tension from his belly, though Liam’s lingering, appreciative gaze doesn’t really help the tension in other places.

“I don’t think it’d work. Like I said, I get all tangled in my head. Can get everything else going but that.”

“You need someone to take you outta your mind. Maybe having another person will help? Give you something to focus on.” Liam sits next to him finally, hand low enough on Scott’s thigh to be appropriate but a warm presence of comfort.

“Your first time with a guy shouldn’t be because you wanna help me out.” Scott says wearily, rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands.

Though, as much as it pains him to admit it, Liam does have a pretty valid point. The sex talk is waking his cock up and he can feel himself starting to thicken, warmth and tension moving lower, and he’s too exhausted to move from his sprawl so it’s gonna become evident in like...T-minus 5.

“I’m not saying someone gets bent over the desk.” Liam laughs and oh fuck, _that_ particular visual does not help with his growing arousal. “I’m just saying try it on with someone else. With me, if you like. Doesn’t even have to go beneath the clothes.”

“We’re a little old for dry humping.” Scott laughs, beginning to brighten finally, the absurdity of the situation and Liam’s proximity making him feel a bit bubbly inside.

Liam laughs before he throws a leg over, knee landing between Scott’s own on the edge of the bed, pressing up against his side. He’s warm, heavy without being smothering, and Scott finds himself pulling him in tight without conscious thought. Like he’s been waiting for something to cling to.

The added bonus of feeling something thick and hard against his thigh is...well, just that. Added bonus.

“Guess you weren’t kidding.” Scott laughs, rocking his thigh up meaningfully and Liam scoffs good-naturedly at him.

“As if I’m the only one. You’ve not got a lot of room to talk, Pathfinder.”

“Proper titles.” Scott remarks with a note of sass, arching a brow. “Kinky. Should I call you sir?”

Liam laughs, mutters something that sounds like “ass” before he rolls and takes Scott with him, hands firm but gentle on his hips. He winds up on his knees, straddling Liam’s hips and braced with his hands above surprisingly broad shoulders. The friction is maddeningly good and he rocks down with a whine before he can help himself.

“There’s a good boy.” Liam teases, hands gentle when he slides them up over Scott’s ass and pulls him in tight.

“Shut up.” Scott’s flushed, the praise doing more than he thought it might, and he bites back another soft sound when Liam rocks up into him.

“Naw, you like it. Good at seeing what people like. And if it makes you moan like that, all the better.” Liam responds, thumbs tucking under the waistband of Scott’s pants, palms still pulling him in hard with every aborted thrust.

“Not moaning.” Scott says, but the noise that slips free when he shifts his weight and the next rock of his hips has their cocks rubbing tightly together _does_ sound suspiciously like one.

Liams hums in response, before he gets a suspicious glint in his eyes and shoves at Scott’s body. He’s gentle, enough that Scott doesn’t think he’s having a sudden attack of heterosexuality, and so Scott lets himself be maneuvered with careful hands. Liam chives him up the bed, until he’s got his head on a soft pillow, and settles between his thighs like he’s meant to be there.

His next thrust is just that, an actual _thrust_ that drags something like a whimper from Scott’s throat. He flushes at the sound, crossing his forearms over his face to try and hide. Liam makes a noise of annoyance and captures his hands. Scott doesn’t have the strength to resist when Liam stretches them over his head, pinning them there, fingers threading together as they rock against one another.

“See? You’re gorgeous. No need to hide. Beautiful like this, yknow?”

“Stop.” Scott protests half-heartedly, able to _feel_ the redness in his cheeks, spreading down his throat.

“Don’t think so. Bout time someone told you. You do everything, do all you can, and you’re so _good_ for it. Giving yourself to everyone who wants, who needs. Bout time someone gave you what you need.”

“You giving me what I need, Kosta?” Scott tries for levity but it comes out breathless, his body trembling under Liam’s sure thrusts.

He’s leaking into his briefs, cock hard enough to hurt, and his legs are curling up, knees pressing into Liam’s hips to keep him there. He feels vulnerable, exposed, but protected under Liam’s weight.

Liam, who’s been there since the beginning. Who just wants to help. Who has jumped into every battle, down every hole, right alongside him.

“Sure, what you need for now. Later, though, you might need more. Might give it to you then too.”

“J-Just might?” It’s easy, their banter, and Scott is feeling less ashamed with every shudder and whine that escapes him.

“Next time, you gotta ask. Wanna hear you ask me to fuck you, make you go mindless beneath me.”

His voice, that fucking accent, curving over the obscene word makes Scott cry out, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to scramble back from the edge abruptly. It’d been so long he’d stopped expecting it, stopped looking for the signs of orgasm when he knew one wasn’t coming. Now he’s teetering on the edge and tipping further forward with every harsh thrust.

“Come on, Scott,” Liam says, pressing down and _grinding_ into him, breathless and heavy and perfect above him. “Wanna see you come. Wanna see you lose it, make a mess of yourself for me. Come on, be good for me.”

Scott stretches up as he starts to fall, desperate for _more_ contact despite the way they’re locked into each other. Liam doesn’t disappoint, kissing him thoroughly, hotly, tongue licking in slick and deep. He swallows Scott’s mewls and moans, grinning through it all, shaking right alongside Scott.

When it’s over they slump together, Liam’s weight just the side of “too heavy”, but Scott doesn’t think twice about crossing his ankles on the other man’s lower back. He wants to keep him in close, wants to catch his breath with his face buried in Liam’s throat, the stubble there scraping his lips. Liam doesn’t protest, though he props himself up on his forearms to give them a bit of space when everything turns hot and humid between them with their breath.

“Good, yeah?” He asks finally, still a bit out of breath, and Scott resists the urge to start laughing outright.

“Yeah. Yeah, pretty damn good.”

“Good.” Liam says, satisfaction evident in his voice and the softness of his eyes. “Wasn’t joking, either. I want all that, but on your terms. I like to fall, Scott, but I’m not gonna tug someone else off the edge with me.”

Scott resists the urge to make a joke about going over the edge, but Liam’s grin says he can read it in his face and they both break down in childish giggles for a brief moment.

“I’ll let you know?” He offers up and Liam nods, finally flopping onto the bed side him, both of them staring at the ceiling for a long moment.

“Think we can sneak into the showers without anyone noticing? Not too keen on keeping these pants on longer than I have to.” Liam asks, shifting with a grimace that makes Scott all too aware of the cooling wetness in his own briefs.

A mechanical voice interrupts his response, making them both jolt.

“Unlikely. Dr. T’Perro asked to be informed if and when Ryder returns to a typical emotional balance and is currently asking that he report to her as soon as possible to discuss this new ‘interpersonal development’.”

Scott groans, resisting the urge to bury his face in the pillows.

“SAM, buddy, we need to talk about discretion.”

“Perhaps the talk can be postponed, as Dr. T’Perro is currently en route to your quarters.”

“That’s my cue!” Liam is up like a shot, heading towards the door, laughter trailing behind him. “Have fun with the Doc!”

“Traitor!” Scott shouts, throwing a pillow at the door just as it slides shut behind Liam, flopping back onto the bed with a happy sigh.

All things considered...not a bad day. He’s not sure where he stands with Liam in terms of an actual relationship, nor is he looking forward to sharing the experience with Lexi. But there’s a lightness to his bones, a width to his grin that hasn’t been there for...longer than he realized.

So, not bad. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna scream about mass effect and boys who should kiss boys, I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr! Come join me in my suffering!


End file.
